


Saya ke Kamu

by siucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: "Tapi aku bersedia, untuk menemanimu melawan penderitaan itu." /requested by Tesya Kinoa/Thebe_Sitepu





	Saya ke Kamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thebe_Sitepu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/gifts).



> Saya ke Kamu
> 
> Fanfiction written by siucchi
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke tadatoshi fujimaki
> 
> Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini,
> 
> Kecuali hasrat untuk menebar manfaat kepada pembaca

Dalam berbagai situasi, Kuroko selalu melihat Kise ceria dan menebar riang sebagaimana biasanya. Jarang sekali ia muram, kecuali kalau dibuat-buat demi kepentingan bercanda belaka. Di kampus mereka, meski berbeda fakultas, Kise yang berasal dari pendidikan bahasa Jerman kerap bermain ke gedung sebelah, jurusan Sastra Jepang, tempat Kuroko bertandang. Namun Kuroko tahu bukan dirinya yang hendak ditemui Kise, melainkan ruang organisasi unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang mengedepankan unsur visual dan kreatif.

Bagi Kuroko, Kise bisa jadi adalah bintang, atau paling tidak seseorang yang bersinar, dulu.

Kuroko tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun di kampus, sehingga setelah kuliah selalu langsung pulang. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kise di luar jam kuliah. Baru seminggu setelahnya, ia sadari tak lagi bertemu dengan Kise, sekalipun ia berada di kampus seharian (untuk mengikuti jam ganti).

Ketika iseng scrolling timeline, Kuroko menemukan status Kise di jejaring sosialnya.

'pengen mati'

Kuroko menyambangi Kise di rumahnya, bertanya apa kabar dan sedang melakukan apa. Kise tengah menggambar, katanya. Kuroko masuk dan dapati aura suram membungkus ruang tidur kawannya. Ia dapati gambar-gambar aneh menempel di dinding kamar Kise. Tangan Kuroko bergetar, tak pernah ia kira Kise akan serumit ini.

"Ini gambar apa?" tanya Kuroko, telunjuknya terarah ke sebuah lembaran gambar yang tertempel di balik lampu meja.

Kise mengulas senyum, "Aku hanya menyontoh yang kutemukan di internet, Kurokocchi , hehe."

"Apa yang Kise-kun lihat di internet? Film bunuh diri?"

Ada sesuatu yang Kuroko tak mengerti, dan ia merasa harus mencari tahu.

Kise Ryouta adalah pribadi yang penuh keceriaan, memvisualkan adegan kematian adalah hal yang bertolak belakang. "Kulihat Kise-kun tidak masuk selama seminggu, memproduksi gambar-gambar seperti ini, kah?"

Kise terkekeh, "Ternyata memang aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa pada Kurokocchi, ya."

Kuroko membalik badan, "Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Aku cuti kuliah."

"Karena?"

Kise memutar badan, membuat langkah menuju sejumlah lembaran kertas di atas rak buku, "Aku ingin mati saja."

Kuroko terbelakak, menahan kagetnya dalam diam. Ada sejuta tanya yang mendesak keluar, namun ditahan pelan-pelan.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bunuh diri."

Kuroko menghampiri Kise, menatapnya lurus, menemukan mata kawannya tak lagi bersinar. "Kise-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hidup ini, Kurokocchi."

Matanya tak bercanda, tapi Kuroko juga tak menangkap keseriusan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Kise-kun? Kau bisa membagikan cerita-ceritamu padaku."

Tidak butuh jeda lama untuk Kise menangis, lalu mulai bercerita penderitaannya. Ia memiliki hobi, mengabadikan momen yang dilihatnya lewat goresan tinta. Menggambar manual, desain, ia memiliki dasar di bidang itu dan membutuhkan pengembangan. Untuk mendapatkannya, ia harus berteman. Membangun relasi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki minat serupa, kemudian berbagi potensi untuk maju bersama.

Namun yang ia dapat adalah perlakuan berbeda. Alasan mengapa ia terus menyambangi UKM di sastra Jepang adalah karena ia memaksakan diri untuk bisa ikut serta. Para anggota UKM tak membiarkannya hidup tenang. Ia di-bully karena memilih program studi yang berbeda. Hujat-hujatannya tak hanya verbal, psikisnya juga dihajar.

Pernah pada suatu ketika Kise datang untuk mengikuti kegiatan, tapi tak seorangpun yang menerimanya dalam kelompok. Padahal ia bintang bersinar di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi ketika nimbrung dalam diskusi yang berbau jejepangan, ia sama sekali tidak diterima. Malah dilecehkan, dimaki-maki impiannya.

Di awal, itu bukanlah masalah besar. Namun semakin berlalunya waktu, penderitaan itu berangsur menggunung. Penolakan adalah penghinaan paling mematikan, baginya. Tekanan-tekanan dari berbagai orang semakin menyudutkannya. Kini ia tersungkur dalam gelap, tanpa ada sesiapa untuk menemani.

Sisa tenaganya dipakai untuk mengurus izin cuti kuliah. Mungkin Kise Ryouta tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Adalah hal yang tak biasa bagi Kuroko tidak bertemu Kise. Sudah sebulan sejak kawannya itu memutuskan untuk cuti, berharap dapat pergi dari kehidupan. Bincang-bincangnya dengan Kise lewat aplikasi obrolan tak membuat kemajuan. Kise justru semakin terpuruk. Semalam Kuroko meneleponnya, Kise tengah menjelajahi internet guna mencari cara mati yang tidak menyakitkan.

Artinya, Kise sendiri pun tak mau mati. Ia hanya ingin diterima.

Kuroko tidak pernah tidak menerima Kise. Ia temani sahabatnya sejak di bangku SMP. Seharusnya ia tidak kaget. Pribadi penuh positif pasti akan mengalami terpuruk, dan Kise sedang menikmati masanya. Semakin riang, semakin jatuh kala depresi. Kuroko seharusnya tahu hal itu akan datang, dan kini ia berupaya untuk menarik sahabatnya keluar dari jurang.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk semuanya, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko bertemu dengan Kise sepulang kampus, ia mengajaknya mampir ke taman kota untuk sekadar berbincang sederhana.

"Sama-sama, Kise-kun."

Tak pernah ia inginkan mengungkit derita, satu-satunya tujuan adalah merepetisi canda tawa. "Kise-kun ingin makan apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Kise tampak menimbang-nimbang, mengamati berderet ruko penjual makanan yang tersaji di seberang, "Kurokocchi mau yang bagaimana?"

"Aku minum saja, Kise-kun lapar?"

"Tergantung laparnya lapar apa, hehe."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kise yang membelitkan candanya adalah salah satu kemajuan bahwa ia pun bisa kembali riang. Ia semakin yakin, caranya mengalihkan derita adalah dengan membawa bahagia.

Mereka menyambangi penjual minuman segar, Kuroko membayar milkshake pilihannya sekaligus membayari bubble drink untuk Kise.

—sekaligus mentraktir.

"Serius nih?" Kise terkekeh, tapi pun tak ada niatan menolak.

"Ya, sesekali," jawab Kuroko pelan.

Dengan dua gelas minuman mereka menyebrangi jalan, kembali duduk di taman kota yang sedikit dirasuk keheningan. Pada setiap inci aspal yang mereka tapaki, terdapat sebaris memori yang takkan pernah terlupa sampai mati. Bahwa Kuroko pernah berjuang untuk mengeluarkan kawannya dari jurang derita, dan Kise pernah ditolong meski luarnya kerap kali tampil ceria.

Setelah bersandar pada bangku panjang, Kuroko mengobservasi sekitar. Tak ramai, selain kumpulan pemuda yang asik melatih diri dengan menjebolkan bola orens ke dalam ring. Selain itu, daun-daun yang berguguran adalah apa yang ia jadikan sebagai pelarian tatap. "Jika pusat kita terus berputar di 'saya', maka tak akan pernah selesai." ujar Kuroko, nyaris berbisik.

Kise mendengar, dan memang Kuroko tak merasa harus bersembunyi. "Maksudmu, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menoleh, menatap intens Kise, mendapati kawannya tak kelihatan tidak tertarik. Maka ia melanjutkan, "'saya' melambangkan ekspetasi. Ekspetasi saya, pendapat saya, kemauan saya, apa yang saya inginkan, apa yang saya suka, apa yang saya tidak suka—kalau hidup kita terus berputar pada 'saya', maka tidak akan ada yang pernah selesai."

Kise mencerna, "Go on."

Kuroko menyedot minuman susu dinginnya, kemudian kembali menjadi observan. "

"Kita memimpin kehidupan kita dengan ekspetasi yang super tinggi. Sejak kecil kita diajakrkan untuk mengambil. Bahkan ketika kita berdoa, kita selalu meminta, meminta, 'berikan apa yang aku inginkan', jarang sekali kita berkata 'Aku cinta Engkau, aku ingin memberikan Engkau'. Yah, seharusnya memang aku tidak bertanya, apa yang Tuhan bisa berikan padaku, tetapi tanya apa yang bisa aku berikan pada Tuhan. Tapi tak ada yang begitu, Karena ekspetasi, keinginan, kemauan—semuanya lebih besar dan lebih kuat.

"Semakin aku terus menyambangi 'saya', maka semakin aku frustasi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti ekspetasiku dengan yang lebih realistis. Karena aku mengerti tidak semua orang dapat memenuhi ekspetasiku."

Kise terdiam sejenak, ia mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum tpisi, "Kenapa?"

"Karena ketika aku ingin dilayani, tidak semua orang mau melayaniku. Tapi ketika aku ingin melayani, siapa yang bisa menghentikanku? Ketika aku ingin dicintai, tak semua orang dapat mencintaiku. Tapi ketika aku memberikan cinta, siapa yang bisa menghentikanku? Ketika aku ingin dihormati dan disukai seperti ini-itu, tak satupun memenuhi inginku. Tapi ketika aku ingin menyukai dan menghormati, aku tidak dapat dihentikan.

"Jadi aku mulai belajar mengalihkan hidupku, dari 'saya' ke 'kamu'. Semakin banyak kita memberi, maka semakin berarti kebahagiaan itu. Aku telah selesai dengan diriku sendiri, Kise-kun. Sekarang apa yang kulakukan adalah untukmu, untuk orang lain di luar diriku."

Ketika menoleh, apa yang Kuroko dapati adalah linang air mata dari sang sahabat. Ia sering melihat Kise nangis bombay, tapi kalau nangis serius (tanpa diseka) ini jarang terjadi. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Jangan nangis, Kise-kun."

"Huwaaa…! Kurokocchi, aku menangis karena ada bawang…!"

Kuroko tahu tak ada irisan bawang menyelip di minuman bubble milik Kise, kawannya hanya mengada-ada. Entah kenapa harus denial padahal sering menangis.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Kurokocci menyampaikan ini," ucap Kise terkekeh, jarinya mengelap sudut mata, "terima kasih karena sudah memberiku waktumu."

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghentikan Kise-kun dari apa yang Kise-kun inginkan…" Kuroko menatap, menyelami sudut pandang lawan bicaranya, "tapi aku bersedia, untuk menemanimu melawan penderitaan itu. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Bagi senja yang digantikan mendung, momen itu adalah awal bagi hari-hari berat yang akan menyapa mereka.

Namun kita semua tahu, bahwa busur panah tak akan melesat sebelum ditarik mundur hingga titik paling belakang.

.

[end]

.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tesya Kinoa
> 
> Untukmu yang berada di titik bawah kehidupan, mencintailah. Belajarlah mencintai. Dan aku mencintaimu.


End file.
